Love Hina Forever
by Jude Dude
Summary: What happens when you get One All girls Dorm,A Canadian boy and the Love Hina Again Gang? You Get Love Hina forever. Picking up where the LHA left off. With Naru's Canadian cousin in the mix. Read up for more misadventures, and a mini story in every chap.
1. Chapter 1

As you know Keitaro and Naru, are getting married. If you can remember everyone is pretty ticked off at those two. Shinobu, Motoko, Kaolla, & Kanako all have feelings for Keitaro. What will happen when someone's cousin is thrown into this already complicated story? Find out in Love Hina Forever!

**Love Hina Forever! **

**Chapter One: The North- American Reject **

It was around July 23rd when Keitaro and Naru finally wed. They smoothed things out with everyone at the Inn. (By smoothing out they all smashed Keitaro into a new area, code until they felt better,) Our story starts though. In the month of May, the day of the 2nd. A boy walked up to the inn, he carried a suit case, a large odd shaped case, and a backpack. He winced as a car door shut behind him. He quietly walked inside and placed his stuff down beside him as he sat on the couch. The only sound was coming from the birds chirping

"Hey Shinobu, any idea for supper?" Keitaro asked as he carried up bags of groceries. The group had spent the day in the town buying groceries and shopping. "Umm…" Shinobu bit her lip. "What ever it is that you want Senpai." She called back; she tried to hide her self. "It doesn't matter to me, I like all your cooking." Shinobu smiled as they finally reached the top of the stairs. Haruka lit up a cigarette while waiting for the group to approach. Kaolla and Sara ran up and showed of the new oddities they bought. But she walked on by and motioned to Keitaro.

"What is it Aunt?" Keitaro asked as he walked up to her. "There's a boy in there he wont say much. Just that he's related to Naru and he's from Canada." Naru's bags dropped. "Riley?" she asked as she ran up, "He won't talk to me." She replied with a sigh. Naru turned away and ran inside. "RILEY!" she called. Everyone watched as she hugged the boy. His blond hair was lengthy, his eyes blue. He didn't move as his cousin hugged him. He sat stiller then a summer's night. "Naru - who is this?" Shinobu asked from behind Motoko. "This is my cousin, Riley he lived in Canada." She said as she hugged the boy.

The boy named Riley, pulled away then stuffed a note in Naru's face. "Wha - what's this?" Naru asked as she opened it. The boys head dropped, he said nothing. Naru read to her self and kept glancing between the letter and Riley. She was speech less and sad as she passed the letter to Keitaro, he read he letter out loud so everyone could hear the tale.

"Dear Naru, It's your uncle John from Canada. The ungrateful brat, who I have to sadly call my son, should be there if he listened to me for a minute. He's failed all his classes, skipped school, quite all his activities. Only thing he will do is play that stupid guitar, and draw his ex-girlfriend, Amy. She probably left the idiot since he is like this," "She didn't leave me, she moved!" Riley called as Keitaro read the letter. "All I know is your good with him; you must have room for that kid in Japan. He hasn't been him self since his mother died two years ago. He's been rude to his new step mother and his new step sister. Keep him in that country until he learns to cheer up. Your Uncle… John" Keitaro said finally.

Everyone watched Riley they were all silent. "If you want me to go I'll find my way back." Riley said finally "Riley don't go anywhere!" Naru said "Keitaro isn't there any rooms open?" She asked Keitaro sighed "There are rooms, but our problems is the budget." He said without looking at anyone, "I'll be leaving then," Riley said as he stood up and headed for the door. Naru grabbed his wrist. "Riley don't go anywhere!" Naru said. "Let me go! I don't need you or anyone else." With that he dropped his stuff and darted out the door everyone tried to grab him but he just ran outside and down the stairs. Into the town, the sun was setting in the background. Something normally so beautiful, was ignored as everyone watched the boy run down the steps and disappear.

"I'm going after him!" Naru declared as she headed out the door. "Naru wait we…" Naru looked at Keitaro with sad eyes as he stopped his sentence. "You don't know what that kid has been threw. He would only talk to me, some nights, when I was in Canada for a while he would call me. He was scarred about his mother. She died two years ago from cancer. They were close, since then he hasn't been Riley. He hasn't written to me, called me or anything. Please help me find him." Everyone looked back and forth, "We should find him," Shinobu said as she slipped on her shoes. "You all let me come in when my family wouldn't take me. Now where back here. I say we find him." "She has a point." Mitsune said as she put on her shoes. "Find new boy!" Kaolla chanted, her and Sara ran up to the small search party. "It wouldn't be right if we didn't." Motoko said as she walked over, Kanako sighed "Nothing good on TV anyways." Everyone looked at Keitaro. "Fine we'll do this; I'll ask seta for a raise on my pay check." Everyone cheered as they ran out of the in to find Naru's cousin.

Everyone asked the towns people if they had seen him. They all nodded and pointed various ways. They were all dead ends. But if they did see Riley he would run even faster from them. Kaolla used her mechanics to capture him. They were evaded as if they were a child's toy. Motoko used he skills to try to slow him down. But he scurried up a building before they made impact. After two hours of cat and mouse everyone shook there heads to Naru when she asked "have you seen him." After a while thunder was heard, and lightning was seen. Everyone walked back to the Inn. But something was wrong, no one could put there finger on it but something was wrong.

Keitaro screamed, "Where is Shinobu?" He asked as he ran threw the house calling for her, "I think she is still out looking for Riley." Mitsune said as she carried a bottle of shake coming from her room. "But it's about to storm!" He shouted. "Its Shinobu, when she knows some one is in trouble. She is there rain or shine." Mitsune said with a sway. "Still she's out there!" he went to run but Mitsune grabbed his shirts collar. "It's to late its up to her now," She said as a crack of lighting lit up the whole Inn, and the thunder shook the windows. "Its better we make sure that we're ready for this storm." Keitaro sighed as Mitsune let go. "_Shinobu be safe._" Keitaro thought as he closed the windows of the inn.

Shinobu stood soaked in an alley. She screamed when the thunder sounded. She cried to her self, but it wasn't her crying. He lifted her head up and looked around. With his back against a wall rain pouring from his long hair, his jacket was soaked. "Riley!" Shinobu called, Riley looked up at the girl. She shivered a bit. "Why are you here shouldn't you be back in the Inn, with everyone?" Riley called to her. "No, I mean yes I should be. But I'm not I'm here looking for you, Naru is really upset, she's worried about you, everyone is!" She fell when another lightning bolt hit followed by the thunder. She didn't look up until she felt something heavy drop on her shoulders. "Really, everyone is worried so much that you would stay out side?" Shinobu looked at Riley his hair stuck to his skin; she looked on her shoulders his jacket was there. It was damp on the outside warm on the inside. She nodded to him, "Well if we're going to back shouldn't we go?" Shinobu smiled as they ran out into the street and down to the inn.

Naru stayed crying on the couch. Keitaro sat with her. Everyone tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. She cried until she heard the front door open. She looked standing there were Shinobu and Riley drenched. Naru stood up and hugged Riley. "C'mon Naru stop it. You're embarrassing me." Everyone laughed, after a while Naru took Riley up stairs everyone followed. She pulled open a door. Riley was stiff silent as he walked around. Posters were aid out with some tape so they could be put up. A Bed was ready, Books carefully place on shelves. Riley stood in the center of his room and looked at everything that his new friends had done for him.

"Thank you everyone, I'll repay you how ever I can. I can cook, clean, do laundry, and I'm handy and building." Riley said as he hugged everyone. "That's good Riley, and let me add as Manager here. Welcome to the Hinata House." Everyone cheered. As promised he helped cook all meals. From breakfast to dinner he would cook, clean and do laundry. Since it was a month till the end of school, He would be starting the next semester. Until then he made sure everyone came home to a nice snack, a clean house and fresh laundry. When he wasn't doing work everyone could see him on the room sketching or in his room playing his guitar. He was still nervous around everyone, only people he could talk to for a while were Shinobu and Naru.

The month passed and it was summer vacation. By then Riley could talk to everyone. At odd times he was found helping Kaolla with her inventions. He finally convinced everyone to play soccer. No one was good except Riley. He would only run the ball up and pass it. He wouldn't score just to make it fair. But no matter how much he did, he always asked everyone if there was something he could do to help. But they all said no. It was a little over a month till the wedding, when Riley finally got his idea. He planned it out. He knew what he was doing; all he needed was a little luck, and his specialty isolation.

**Next one Love Hina Forever! **

**Chapter 2: Riley's Surprise. **

Weird noises have been coming from the back of the Inn all day and night. But when it gets into eye range, all they can see is a curtain, When ever they get close to that Riley scares then away. What's with the curtain? What is Riley doing? Will this be answer dint the next chapter? What is with the Flying turtle? All this In the Next chapter of LHF


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Hina Forever **

**Chapter 2: Riley's Surprise **

Another summer at the Hinata Inn, time for relaxation, fun in the sun, unfortunately with the wedding two months away, there's anything but that. Keitaro and Naru have been looking for chapels, wedding clothes, and flowers, the whole pizza pie. But there was one thing they could find without a problem. It started on the second day of vacation when Keitaro and Naru walked into Riley's room. As usual he was on a bean bag chair that came with tons of his things the previous week.

"What's up guys?" Riley asked as he closed his book he was reading. "We just have something for you." Naru said as Keitaro handed Riley a small package. "What is it?" he asked as he carefully opened it. "Well a wedding isn't a wedding with out music to dance two," Riley's eyes went wide as he looked at the gift, _100 Great Wedding Songs, For Guitar._ "You… you want me to play music at your wedding?" Riley asked as he stood up. Naru and Keitaro nodded, "You Guys rock!" Riley said as he hugged both of them, "But there's a catch," Naru said "You have two write one song. Just one that's it and you can decide how much you play music." Naru said with a smile "I'll do my best Cuz!" Riley cheered. "Ok, we'll be off then, Night Riley."

Riley waved as they walked out side his door. "Oh wait; I dunno when there wedding date is I keep forgetting." Riley said to him self, he headed for the door when her heard people talking out side. "He seems really excited." Keitaro said, "Yes, but I don't want to crush him – If we can't find a hall then all his efforts will be put to waste." He could tell it was Naru as that's he was upset. "Ya, there so expensive, and the Inn doesn't have enough room to hold a wedding. Well figure something out tomorrow its getting late." He waited till he heard there foot steps faint away. Riley opened his door and hopped up the ledge until he was on the roof.

"I wish there was something I could do to help them." Riley said as Tama floated up to him. He watched the turtle fly around he smiled. Riley watched the moon for a while then her heard Tama calling. He turned to view what he was looking at. Riley stood straight up. "That's it Tama you're a genius!" Riley hopped off the room he darted into his room. He grabbed Paper, pencils, a ruler. He darted out the back way, and ran a long way to the back of the property. No one noticed he left until the next Morning.

"Has anyone seen Riley?" Motoko asked as she waked in. He usually watches me practice. He's never missed it yet." She looked around at the breakfast table. No one had seen Riley, His room was lifeless. He wasn't on the roof, cleaning, playing guitar, he even missed helping Shinobu with the meal. Everyone questioned where he was until Sara and Kaolla ran into the room. "Everyone something weird is out side." They cried as they darted out the back, everyone close behind.

"Look! Look!" Kaolla shouted as she pointed at the object. It was a large tent. "What is it?" Sara asked as she walked dup to it. "Get away!" Some one shouted, everyone jumped back, as Motoko jumped forward. Motoko pulled out her katana, "Get away demon! You have no place here." Motoko wound up. "Chillax a minute will you? It's only me" Riley said as he carefully slipped out of the tent. "Oh, its just Riley." Keitaro said with a sigh. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare everyone just working on something in here." He pointed to the tent. "What is it?" Shinobu asked carefully "It's a secret," Riley said with a wink. "Go back and eat, I brought something for Breakfast, lunch. But for Dinner I'll be in. So don't wait for me." With that he slipped back into the tent. Everyone was confused as the sound of cutting was heard. Everyone gave up and headed back to the Inn. Only Shinobu stayed behind everyone looking towards the tent.

Through out the day everyone was busy. But when ever they could they would look at the tent. Hours passed and no one say Riley leave the tent. But the sounds of cutting and hammering came from inside. A few times they could hear Riley curse after a hammering, but as promised Riley came out for dinner. After he finished he could clear his plate and run back out side. Day after day this continued. Shinobu brought him a snack half way between lunch and dinner. The one before she went to bed. He would always be there right around the time she came. They would chat about things happening In the Inn. Riley admitted he only slept for three hours a night, Then he was back at work. Shinobu never asked what was in side.

Days turned to weeks, Riley spend the last month in the tent. Everyday He was in there no matter the weather. He followed his Dinner time promise, and he told Naru and Keitaro he worked on his song when he was eating his lunch and breakfast. He would always meet Shinobu out side for his snack. But one day when the wedding was three weeks away she came and he wasn't there. She waited a while. Finally after an hour, she heard movement. She saw an arm stick out of the tent. Shinobu stood up the hand has blood on it. She didn't move, slowly Riley pulled his way out of the tent. His right shoulder was wet with blood. "Hey Shinobu – what's on the men for today?" He asked weekly before he blacked out. Shinobu running back to the Inn was the last thing he saw

"Will he be ok?" "It depends, he's young should be two weeks until he's at top condition." "I see thank you doctor." "Your welcome Keitaro, we owe you anyways. With these girls you give us quite a profit." The doctor chuckled as he walked away. "Hey I think he's waking up." Riley eyes slowly opened his eyes. He looked around. "My room? No I can't be in here it's not done!" He grunted as he tied to sit up. "Riley stop or you will black out again!" Naru yelled at him, "But I'm not done yet." Riley said as everyone held him down. Eventually he gave up and laid down in his bed. "Riley Shinobu tells us you crawled out side, what happened?" Riley sighed as he told his story.

"So you were working on a chapel for Senpai and Naru, when one of the beams fell and pieced your arm." Shinobu asked. Riley sighed "Yep, I wanted it to be done by this week. But It's harder then I though." "It is when you try to do it your self." Mitsune said to him. Riley looked down, "You all take care of me, and so I was hoping to use something to bring in money, and also a free place where Naru and Keitaro could get married cheep." "Ya but building a chapel, and getting pieced by a beam, that's not the Riley I know." Naru said "Yes it is it's the old Riley the one who would help everyone. Besides you guys could stop worrying about a chapel if I finished. But now," Riley sighed bit. "I'll never get it done, I was close. Just putting up the walls and roof were left. "Its not to late," Shinobu said quietly "We can still build it. If we all work tougher we can do it." Everyone looked at Shinobu, "I agree with Shinobu." Keitaro said. Everyone else cheered in there agreements. "Ok, then some one get me some crutches and I'll show you what's left to do."

Everyone was amazed at what Riley had built. The chapel was big enough for seventy-five chairs. It had smoothed down floors. All parts were cut exactly; they just needed to be put up. Everyone got into grubby clothes and followed Riley's instructions on what to do. In what it would of taken Riley two weeks to finish was done in three days. On the fourth day it was painted. The finally on the fifth it was decorated with flowers, and other items. Everyone cheered when Riley cut a ribbon at the opening ceremony. That night everyone rejoiced at there hard work. Finally they could relax, everything was planned, booked and invitations were sent out. All they could do was to wait for the day, but riley spent his days practicing his song. He called Shinobu into his room various times. But no one knew what for. Only times he left his room was to eat, clean up or get some one so he could get some information on Naru and Keitaro.

Day turned to night, and back to day. Finally it was the day of the wedding. Everyone but the two love birds were up early preparing everything. Following tradition Keitaro and Naru couldn't see each other. A wall was put up dividing there sides. Only the others could get threw. The day slept by slowly, the wedding planned for three o'clock. By two a' clock the guests began to arrive. Everyone was inside getting Naru and Keitaro and them selves ready. Shinobu and Riley were done first so they could great guests. Riley's messy hair was styled to a some what decent style. He was too busy to get styled for a tux suit. So he was in a dress shirt, pants and shoes. Shinobu was in a white dress, flowers placed in her hair. The clock rung three everyone took there seats. Riley took a deep breath as he strummed some cords.

Keitaro walked in first, he wore a black tuxedo. To surprise he didn't trip, Riley tried not to laugh when he saw people pass money. He stood next to his friends, Riley didn't remember there names, all he knows is that the tall one was the best man. After a while Riley saw Shinobu stick her head in she nodded to Riley. He quickly cracked his knuckles, carefully he read the notes to him self as he began to play _Here comes the Bride._ First Shinobu walked in she played the role of flower girl. She was still shy to see everyone but she did what she had to. She didn't flinch or run, she was a flower girl that day. Slowly all the girls at the hotel walked out. First was Motoko, then Kanako, followed by Kaolla and Sara, next up was Mitsune. Everyone turned around Slowly Naru walked inside the building. Her face was covered in the veil, he dress flowed behind her. It was as white as snow, she carried roses. As she reached the Pedestal, the priest raised his hand Riley placed his guitar down and carefully sat down.

The wedding went perfectly, eyes were wet. Riley smiled as it was all said. He waved a little to Shinobu when she looked his way. He gave a thumb's up. Shinobu lit up. He did nothing as they made there vows. He saw the priest give him a wink. He carefully and quietly picked up his guitar. Finally the moment that everyone was waiting for; the kiss, as Naru and Keitaro kissed the crowed cheered. Riley began to play again as the wedding party walked down the isle. He said congratulation to them as they passed. Naru's eyes were filled with tears her face with a smile. Riley kept playing until the room emptied and the door shut. He placed his guitar down. He started to move the chairs to then he could set up the tables for the food that would come later. He was half way done when Shinobu came in with an angry look.

"Riley what are you doing your missing the photos!" she screamed as he moved the chairs. "But I'm not in the wedding party." He said as he slid a stack aside. "Naru, Keitaro and everyone is waiting for you, with out you there wouldn't be a wedding!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out side. Everyone clapped as Riley passed, some people patted his back. He blushed as he was run up to everyone else. Naru turned around and tossed the flowers back. For the next while photos were taken. As planned everything went smoothly, the night that Naru and Keitaro treasured for the rest of you Lives.

**BONUS! **

**The wedding party **

I wouldn't leave you all hanging like that, Time for the wedding party with the song that was written by Riley.

After the photos Riley quickly stacked and stored the chairs and set up the foot tables. Everyone was sitting at tables under a giant tent. Music was playing from a speaker system that Kaolla designed. It was quarter to seven when the dinner bell rang. Slowly all the food was served until there was little left. Riley locked the door he agreed he would clean it up the next day. It was time for his song.

Everyone quietly waited and stared as Riley stood up at the front of the dance floor. He tested the mike and made sure his guitar was tuned. Shinobu waited by a laptop, after a moment of tests Riley nodded. Shinobu hit a key and the sound of a girl humming took over the speakers. Gentile drumming was heard, Riley began t play softly a few seconds passed before he sang.

_The day is gone_

_It's been far too long _

_The sun sets gently to the west _

_We close our eyes and try to rest. _

_Lay me down _

_But do not frown _

_I would die a hundred times _

_If we could listen to the wind chimes _

_You've sent me to space _

_I'm gone a hole is my only trace _

_But memories we can't erase _

_Such a gentile thing _

The music began to pick up.

_We laugh, we smile, we cry _

_But we die away when we say good bye. _

_I've been gone to long from you. _

_A true emotion felt by few _

_Bad beginnings, rough endings _

_But for situations we keep on bending _

_No matter what we remember one thing _

_We never forget no matter the times. _

_Today I took your hand _

_But from the start you took my heart. _

_(Pause as music fades away into a girl humming) _

Finally the humming stopped Riley looked at Naru and Keitaro "Congratulation you two, Keitaro you picked the perfect girl." The crowed roared. Riley ran up and hugged his cousin. "Congratulation Cuz, I hope you liked it." Naru smiled "Its perfect, and as promised the computer can cover music for the rest of the night." Riley bowed and ran back to put his guitar away.

The rest of the evening was filled with music, dancing and memories. Riley danced with Shinobu, Kaolla and Naru. Then was chatting with people about various things, But someone would ask him to dance, so they could say they Danced with Riley, the wedding saver.

**Next! **

**Chapter: 3 Riley goes to school. **

The summer is over and Riley is enrolled at Shinobu's school. He is the target by the jocks when he sweeps them away in gym. He catches the eye of Namine the schools most popular girl. "Boys want me, Girls want to be me" is her Motto. But what's with the Pink haired girl hunting down Riley? More miss advents on the next edition


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Hina forever! **

**Chapter: 3 Riley goes to school **

The Hinata house was a buzz of energy as everyone got ready for school. Everyone was in uniforms. Riley sat in front of his breakfast, he hated wearing the uniform. "Why do you people wear these things? School uniforms, gym uniforms. How do you stand this?" "We grew up with it, we get used to it." Motoko said as she ate her meal. "Mitsune looked at everyone after a while. "It's time to go you don't want to be late, especially you Riley." "Fine I'm gone," he picked up his book bag and walked outside. He was in Shinobu's class the principle thought it was a good idea. He had no clue where he was going anyways.

"So, we have gym second period hmm?" Riley asked as they walked to school. Shinobu nodded. "I don't really like gym. I'm no good at sports." She said with a sigh, "You're getting better at soccer. You run from the ball less. You even kicked it a few times, the eyes were shut but still ya kicked it." Shinobu laughed a bit "You always know what to say." "It's my gift I can always help people, besides sad doesn't look good on you." The rest of the way Shinobu went over the rules. "I'm screwed." He said after she mentioned no music in class. Shinobu laughed as Riley threw up for most of the rules. The walk was like that until they reached the school.

Riley walked down the halls following Shinobu, everywhere he went people stared at him. Most whispered, some were a little nervous around him. When they reached the class Riley slid down into his seat. As if the halls weren't enough he had to be introduced in front of the class. He just mentioned he was living with his cousin, her husband and her friends at a place. He lived in Canada; he liked music, and was good at sports. No matter how much he teacher asked he just shrugged. Until she gave up and he sat down but first she added, "For a kid with your grades before the sudden slip, you're quite stubborn. "Sorry Mrs. I'll try harder." The class laughed as he made an apple polishing motion. He slipped into his seat to do math. Waiting for the bell to ring symbolizing it was gym class.

Finally it rang, the teacher told him to go to the change room and meet out side. He just nodded as he walked out to the hall way. He finaly reached the changing room, he looked at a piece of paper looking for his locker but he didn't need it. Tapped to the locker were signs. "You're Canadian Eh'?" "Go play hockey!" He just ignored them and changed into his uniform. "They wana see how Canadians play? Then let's play!" he slammed his locker shut and darted outside.

"Mr. Riley, Nice of you to join us." The teacher called "Sorry, got lost new hear and all." The boys and girls laughed, he was in a co-ed gym. "What ever today is soccer and baseball. New guy you know anyone here?" Riley looked around he only knew Shinobu "Just Shinobu." He said. "Fine the mouse and the new guy are on the same team, other then that you know the teams." The coach blew his whistle. People divided into twos, one side put on black bands. Riley hid all he could to smile.

Everyone played as if Riley wasn't there for the first part no one passed to him only way he got the ball was if he stole it. No one still passed even when at the end the score was 10-0. People were still amazed at Riley playing soccer but everyone went wild when he struck out every player on the other team three times. He even was able to get a few home runs. But what astounded people, was that got Shinobu to actually hit the ball. It wasn't far, but enough to load the bases. At the end of class she saw the signs were gone and put up was "Riley's locker, back off –Rugby team." The news of Riley's sport show went threw the school like a plague. Coaches, students, girls, they all wanted him to do one thing or another. Try this sport, play for this team, anything sports related. But he just said his GPA was too low at the moment he couldn't play.

For the rest of his day note, after note, after note, showed up on Riley's desk. He replied back. It didn't bug him. But it got annoying when he was trying to type the note on his laptop, IM's, E-Mails and what ever else people could do to him was popping up. He eventually gave up and disconnected his computer from the access point. He could hear people talking about why he disconnected. He finally relaxed and got back to his work, for now.

(Some other class)

"Did you hear about that Canadian kid?" "Ya he's narley at sports, but I don't envy him for that." "Then what do you envy him for?" "He Lives at the Hinata House." "You're kidding me! Isn't that the all girls dorm?" "Ya, His cousin let him stay; she's married to the manager." "Lucky dude, what's his name anyway?" "I think it was Riley…" As the boys talked about Riley a girls head shot up. "What did you say his name was?" She asked "Riley, he's in the Hinata house, Lucky." The girl put her head down her light pink hair reached down her back. "Can, can it be him?" she asked her self as she chewed o the tip of her hair.

"You're names Riley right?" A girl asked as she closed his laptop. "Ya, why you wana know?" he asked as he flipped his screen open, just to have it shut. "You have no clue who I am, do you?" "Of course I do, you're annoying?" Boys and girls that were talking stopped. Even Shinobu stepped away from Riley. He just flipped up his screen. People began to whisper, some with worried looks. One of the girls friends looked at Riley "Did… did you just ca –"The main girl's hand went up. "I'm Namine Apollo, As in the pretty girl who puts the mouse to shame." Riley shut his own computer this time. "I know what you want Ms. Namine, You want me to take you out on a date since I am this moments hottest news. I'm sorry, I'm not that easy." When Riley finished the bell rang, "Let's go Shinobu, we should get dinner ready for everyone." Shinobu collected her stuff and followed Riley out the door.

The girl with pink hair ran in threw the other door. "Is Riley here?" She called out, Namine turned to her, "He just left, but if you wana boyfriend look somewhere else. He's mine Pinky." Her friends joined her in an evil laugh. The girl dashed out threw the door and down every hall way. After a while she finally gave up, everyone was gone home. "Where is he?" she shouted. The janitor gave her a weird look then went back to sweeping the floor. Suddenly she remembered what the boys said _Hinata house, _"Riley's with his cousin, her husband, and all the girls at the Hinata house. So its natural he would be there. After I go home I'll go there." She stood up and ran out into the school yard.

Riley stretched and laid back on the roof of the Inn. "One day down, and all ready I'm wanted." Tama chan began to float around. He rested on Riley's head. "Hey buddy," Tama gave off his weird noises. "I see, so you want me to get my guitar?" The little turtle nodded and began to sing in weird noises. "Ok leme go get it." Riley stood up he looked over the Inn. He looked at the little chapel built into the back. Then he looked into the front. "N – n – no way!" Riley screamed he lost balance and fell. "Its her!" Riley dove into the window he almost knocked over a drunk Mitsune, Naru and Keitaro were dragging her back to her room. "Riley we put some photos from the wedding on your table." Keitaro said as he slammed his door. "Thanks guys." Riley said as he busted out of his room. He changed from his uniform to his regular clothes. "I had no clue you could change that fast." "We kick your butt into the atmosphere," Naru said. "But that's Behind us right all those little miss understanding. They were sort of fun." Keitaro said with a chuckle. He herd Naru's knuckles crack. "You… are such a pervert!" A blast was heard as Naru sent Keitaro into another zip code. "Was that necessary?" Mitsune asked with a hiccup. "No but its fun." Naru said with a laugh.

Riley ran down every step almost knocking everyone over. No one asked what was going on until they looked out front. "Amy!" "Riley!" Riley hugged the girl with the pink hair. She hugged him back, "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Canada." "My Dad sorta sent me here." He said with a blush. "It doesn't matter how you got here just the fact that you're here." Amy said she hugged Riley again tears went down her face. Everyone packed into the front of the building to watch the reunion. The only one who wasn't there was Shinobu. She only stayed a moment but left, no one noticed as a tear dripped from her eye.

**Next up one Love Hina Forever! **

**Chapter 4: Re-birth and death **

Riley and Amy have found each other. But What's with Shinobu Seriously I'm writing this and I have No idea!. "Hey stick to the scrip!" right sorry. Anyways stick around for the next Edition of LHF Re-Birth and Death!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey…Hey wake up." "I told you guys to stop coming in here!" "Readers are waiting for you next story." "Can it wait until the morning?" "No Now Work, work, work!" "Common girls have a heart I'll do it tomorrow, I have school in the morning." "Look Jude Dude, we can do this easy or hard way." "Ok Naru Put down the fist and Motoko put away the sword I'll get on it." "That's our writer," "In the morning to tired." "You left them hanging on the last one with Shinobu." "Ya you left them hanging with me crying. Why am I crying anyways? Now get to that computer." "FINE, FINE, FINE! Geeze. Leme just boot up the computer and get to work." "Work, work, work!" "Just don't touch anything. Where are we… oh ya chapter four."

**Love Hina Forever! **

**Chapter 4: Re-Birth and Death **

(No death has occurred in this edition, I have seven girls in my room annoying me to prove it)

"Has anyone seen Shinobu?" Riley asked after Amy introduced her self. "I think she ran to her room," Mitsune said passed out on the couch. "She seems upset…" Mitsune hiccupped. "How she can do that we will never know." Keitaro said as he walked in, "Keitaro this is Amy, she's Riley's friend from America." Naru said as the girl gave a slight bow, "Speaking of Riley. Where is he?" Everyone looked around Riley was no where to be seen. "Such a young spirit, he can never sit still." Motoko said, Kaolla and Sara began to run around until Naru grabbed there sleeves so they couldn't move. "Don't you two have home work?" "Common Naru it's only the first day." Sara said with a whinny tone. Everyone laughed a bit.

"Shinobu, are you in here?" Riley called as he pushed the door away. Shinobu was sitting on her bed, tears fell from her eyes. "Shinobu… what's wrong?" "Leave me alone! She screamed. She threw something at him. He caught it as Shinobu flew past him. "Shinobu wait!" Le looked at what was thrown. It was a picture frame; Riley smiled when he looked at the photo. It was of the wedding night when they danced. Riley walked into her room and placed it on her desk he left a little note there and walked back down stairs. "Riley where'd you go?" Amy asked as he came down the stairs. "Had something to do, Sorry" She sighed as a clock rang "I have to go, I just came to say hello." She bowed "Good bye everyone hope to see you soon." She waved and ran out of the hotel.

The day turned to night, Riley looked at the very quiet even for Shinobu, Shinobu. She ate her meal quietly. Riley leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him and he nodded. She was still quiet as she finished her meal. When the table was clear, Shinobu slipped off to her room. Riley cleaned the dishes. After a while Riley pulled himself onto the roof. Sitting there was Shinobu.

"Hey," "Hello" Riley pulled him self on the roof and sat next to Shinobu, a rope lead down to the window. "Beautiful stars aren't they?" Riley said as he looked up at the sky. Shinobu looked up, "Yes – They are." "I hope you don't mind if I wreck the mood." Riley said as he pulled on the rope his guitar slowly clunked its way onto the roof. "Now let's see if I remember how it goes. Carefully Riley strummed some cored. "Join in if you remember."

Riley played the song that was sung at the wedding, from the roof you would hear everyone singing from inside the Hinata. The sound that came from the inn was heard threw out the town. People who didn't know the words found them selves singing. Truly it was magic. When it was over the town and the Inn returned to silence. Riley slid his guitar into the Hinata house and returned to the roof where he laid back and listened to the sound of crickets chirping. He closed his eyes.

"Is this what you do at night?" Shinobu asked, "mmmmhum" "You just sit back and listen to everything. Riley replied with a smile. "Yep, I just relax up here. I believe when people die there souls become stars. I wonder if my mom's star is up there… watching me." He shut his eyes hard and grit his teeth, to late tears rolled down his eyes. "I think she is." Shinobu said quietly as she laid back. "She's probably proud at all you have done. You built a chapel for Naru and Senpai. You've made people smile, your Riley, its what you do." Riley laughed a little bit and opened one eye. "That's my line." They started to laugh remembering times at the inn.

Everyone sat in there baths listing to them. "I don't think I have ever heard Shinobu laugh like that." Mitsune said as the girls bathed. "Ya only when she's with Keitaro," Motoko said. Keitaro Leaved over the railing of his bath, "Did some one call me? Uh-oh" Naru made a fist "Pervert!" She Ran into the house within a few seconds Keitaro was sent into the stratosphere. Naru leaned over the railing and called up "Shinobu, Riley its time for bed. "Ok Naru," They called. "Here hope on my back," Riley motioned as Shinobu gave him and odd look. "We can get in faster." Shinobu carefully got on hit back. "Hold on tight." Riley said as he jumped and swung into the Inn, it was almost perfect except for a slight loud and long sound of tearing.

"Ahh my shirt! What are you good?!" She screamed, "Sorry we must of hit a nail…" The sound of Foot steps were heard. "Nice knowing you Shinobu," As soon as he finished Naru punched Riley up to the stratosphere. "Naru he didn't do anything he was helping me and my short ripped on the nail. Naru blushed as she looked at the nail where a long piece of Shinobu's shirt was. "I'll say sorry when he gets back down."

"So this is what its like up here?" Riley asked Keitaro as they floated in the air. "Yep," "Now what?" "We just wait to fall." They sighed, "Naru needs to learn to figure out what happened." Riley said with a laugh "Yes, I have spent my share of time up here." They laughed then they started to plummet down toward earth. "I hope we hit a pillow factory!" "I'm never that lucky." The two crashed into the lake near the Inn. "Could have been worse," Riley said. "Riley you ok?" Shinobu shouted as she ran from the inn, she was in a pair of pink pajamas. "Ya I'm fine, little brushes but nothing major. Its Keitaro I'm worried about." They looked at the 20 foot hole Keitaro fell into. "He'll bounce back, he always does." Naru said as she threw a rope down and went to the bottom of the hole. Riley and Shinobu laughed about the incident as they walked to there rooms. They shared there good night and separated for the time being.

The next day it was back to the school day routine. Riley did his best to dodge every girl, as the tried to make it to home room. But as usual he stuck out like a sore thumb. "Oh Riley O knew you would come back." Namine said as she grabbed his sleeve. Riley sighed he couldn't do anything. Her friends kept jabbing them with pens to make him move where she wanted him to go. After a acupuncture treatment Riley was stuck sitting with Namine for the whole day. The Teacher walked in.

"Attention class, today we will be playing the other class in a game of soccer. And since there gym class is now, we will be playing for two periods." The class cheered Riley went to walk away fast but Namine's friends got in his way. "Riley dear guide me to the locker rooms." Namine said sweetly while she grabbed his hand. "If I have to," Riley sighed. "But I usually walk with Shinobu." "That mouse, forget about her." Riley watched Shinobu as she was pulled out of the class. Shinobu quietly walked out of the class room.

Riley stretched out and warmed up. He knew if he was playing the other class he was most likely up against Amy, the only person as good at soccer as Riley. He watched as Shinobu came out and ran up to her. "Hey Shinobu ready to play?" Riley said with energy. Shinobu quietly nodded. "Don't worry you're a lot better at soccer then you where when we started. I bet you get a goal." Shinobu looked up at Riley he had a huge grin. But it disappeared as soon as Namine called to him. "If I every live threw this day I think I will shoot my self." Shinobu laughed, the teacher whistle blew. "Let's go!" Riley cheered as he ran out to the field.

Riley played at top performance, he stole the ball scored goals, you name it. He even helped Shinobu score a goal. But unfortunately Amy was on the other team; she could take the ball from the others before they knew it was gone. By half time Riley and Amy were worn out from chasing each other. The score was 7-7. The teachers called them out and sent in replacements.

He sat back and cheered on Shinobu, Namine watched riley cheer on Shinobu from the side lines. She whispered to her friends. They all ran up one took the ball and passed to Namine. "Hey mouse heads up." She shouted as she fired the ball. A scream of pain shot threw the field. Blood coated her face, Shinobu's wrist oddly bent. Riley ran over to her. and picked her up. "I'll get her to the nurse." He said as he began to run. "Riley darling wait for me!" Namine called he stooped and faced her. "You stay out of this! You're just a self centered brat! If you ever call me your Boyfriend again – Forget it I have to get Shinobu to the nurse." Riley turned and darted out of the field into the school. Namine backed away. No one yells at her, everyone knew it, everyone knew the punishment. New or not you had to learn, and Riley did a stupid mistake.

The nurse got Riley to clean the blood from Shinobu's face after the blood stopped. "I hope it will heal its self, this cast is best we can do. Its not a serious brake, but she can't use the hand for a while." The nurse said as she made sure the cast that was on her arm was dry. School was let out an hour ago. Riley called the Hinata house to tell them what happened. Riley waited out side while the nurse changed Shinobu out of her gym uniform. After a few moments Riley heard footsteps. Riley looked but he was hit over the head and blacked out.

Riley slowly came too, He shot up as he looked around he was on the school roof. Three boys stood in front of Riley. "Where's Shinobu?" Riley asked as he coughed. "First tell me what the problem with my sister is." All three of them had there hair in spikes and they were all different colors, Blonde red and black. The one with blonde hair kicked Riley's face. Blood trickled down Riley's lip. "I've herd of you guys, if someone breaks your sister's heart, you break them." Riley got kicked from behind. "That's right, now either give us a fight, or we'll break your girl friends wrist again." Riley turned to the corner of the roof. Namine's friends held Shinobu. She was crying, "Now what you going to go?" Riley stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Good boy. Let's go."

The fight lasted a few minutes. Riley could only land one good punch, then he would get three punches. When ever he fell down they would kick him. Only his reflexes got him away. Riley finally caught a break when they tripped when Riley slid under there legs. Riley pushed the three girls away and put Shinobu on his back. He winched when he moved, "Riley are you ok?" Shinobu asked "I'm fine… how about you?" "I'm fine I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get into trouble." She began to cry. Riley wiped some blood from his nose. It was there again within a few seconds. "Don't be, but I need to get you out of here." The three boys got in front of Riley and guarded the door. Riley looked around, he was trapped. He heard Shinobu crying behind him. His grip tightened.

"Shinobu, remember the roof last night?" "Yes – "Riley's eyes darted everywhere finally he smiled. "I like you, I wanted to tell you yesterday but I sort of couldn't. But leme ask something… Do you trust me?" "Riley," She smiled "Of course I trust you." "Ok, then trust me with this." Riley Darted forward he jumped he landed right over the fighter's heads. Then he hopped on the railing. "Later!" He shouted he stood up and leapt forward. "RILEY!" "Trust me," Riley carefully spun he felt the resistance. As he wanted he landed on his toes and rolled forward and was able to not land on Shinobu. "Are you ok?" Riley asked as he ran forward with Shinobu still on his back, "I'm fine but… what about you!" Shinobu asked as Riley grunted as he quickly darted back toward the Hinata house. "I'm fine just as long as you're safe, that's all I care," Riley sad as he kept speeding forward. Shinobu rested on Riley's back with a smile as he Ran towards the Hinata house.

He placed Shinobu on her bed, before he finally agreed to let someone look after his wounds. He fell back on his bed as Naru checked his bruises. He didn't pay attention as she lectured him on stupid stunts. He finally stopped her when he asked "Is Shinobu ok?" Naru smiled "She's fine she's napping a bit but she'll be fine." He screamed when Naru pushed on his Leg. He lifted up the pant leg. His shin was shattered. "You ran on this! You're such an idiot!" She noticed wasn't paying attention. "So sue me," was all he could say. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Am I done yet?" "Thank you Jude" "Why did you have to break my wrist?" "Wake me up at 2am and you get what you get." Yawn "Speaking of time, can I go back to sleep?" "Ok, but you're not going to school tomorrow." "What!" :You need to finish this." "I must be dreaming night everyone," "Night Jude." (moment passes) I'll be sleeping on the couch. I'll see you in the morning everyone," "Good Night Jude thank you for the bed."

**Next one Love Hina Forever **

**Chapter: 5 Home alone **

As you know Riley and Naru both have body parts broken, they can't attend school for a day or two, for recovery time. But what miss adventures will happen? Read to find out

(Shinobu's response to Riley will come as well)


	5. Chapter 5

Good morning faithful readers, Yawn. As you can recall until this series is done, I have a few new guests in my house. That's right the whole Love Hina crew. I normally would be in school at this time. But SOME HOW my school was cut into prices. "Do not look at me like that!" Anyways five days off school, I better make this get good or else I'm never going to pass French. Either way cue the cheesy entrance scene.

**Love Hina Forever! **

**Chapter 5: Home alone **

"Jude Dude if something perverted in this happens I will Kill You!" "Sounds good to me right about now," "Why you little, you don't have the skills to write a story about us." "If you want I can kill you all off this chapter. Maybe have Keitaro divorce you." "Jude… I suggest you run." Jude faces a ticked off Naru, "Kidding! Let me write Naru.

Where are we again? Oh ya, Shinobu and Riley injured."

A doctor visited the Hinata house and put Riley leg in a splint. He as well checked in on Shinobu. Riley quietly listened to the doctor as he gave a bottle of pain killers. He also suggested the two stay away from school for a couple days. Riley shuffled back to his room. He tossed his bean bag near the way, incase he heard Shinobu starting to wake up. He picked up a book and waited. Everyone walked by his room. He sat there quietly reading on foot on a mound of pillows.

A bell gently rung signaling it was 1am, Riley placed the book down on a pile of others and began a new one. It was 2am before Riley heard Shinobu walk across her floor. He stood up and moved outside. He knocked on the door, he waited he heard the door open silently. "Hey," "Hi," Shinobu wiped her eye, and then motioned for Riley to step inside. She watched him as he carefully moved to the bed and sat down. "What happened to your leg?" She asked in a more soft voice. "I sort of shattered it, when I jumped from the roof." Shinobu sat next to Riley, "But you still ran with me on you back?" Riley nodded; the room was quiet for a while.

"Why did you do it?" Shinobu asked, Riley looked at her with a small smile. "People do weird things. It can't be explained, but you needed to get back here, so I focused on that." He couldn't tell if she was crying or yawning. "I hope this doesn't sound rude, But I'm tired can I go to sleep?" Shinobu asked. "Sure, night" he gave her a hug and then walked out of the door. He smiled as he shut it. Shinobu waited till she heard Riley crawl into his bed. Then she walked over t a chair by her wall. He took a picture frame. It was the same one she has thrown at Riley. She gently ran his fingers over the picture. Then she flipped it over. Tapped to the back was Riley's note. She smiled as she read it, again and again. Until she finally put it down and went to bed.

Riley Carefully made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone told his he should be resting; he merely said he would cook breakfast. It was a shin not his arms. Shinobu was awake she watched Riley as he stumbled around the kitchen. She watched from the door frame. He hummed as he cooked, he always did. By the time everyone was ready for school the food was ready. Riley at his food while Naru gave him list after list of emergency lists and contacts, "Naru its only for a few hours, not a life time." He finally said. Everyone laughed until they were rushed out of the Hinata house and away to school. Shinobu and Riley waved goodbye as they all vanished down the steps.

Riley and Shinobu sat in the living room. "What now?" Riley asked. "I have no idea; this is my first time being here alone." "We can't really go anywhere, my leg is hell." They laughed a bit. "Want to sketch?" Riley suggest after a while. "I can't my drawing arm is broken remember." Riley smiled still "I broke my wrist skating before, I can prob help you out." "Really you can?" "Yep, just need some string."

After an hour Riley was able to teach Shinobu how to use her fingers to help her draw. The string was tied so the pencil would fit in it, Shinobu just had to hold it with two fingers, and the string did the rest. They were talking about there personal life while they were drawing. They explained what they knew already, but with a detail. They drew what ever they could think of. Riley blushed a bit when he saw Shinobu's drawing of him playing soccer. Shinobu did the same when Riley grew her in her dress.

After an hour an a half of sketching Shinobu put her pad down, "Riley – can I ask you something?" Riley closed his book and turned to Shinobu, "Sure, what is it?" Shinobu began to fiddle with the pencil. "Is what you told me yesterday true?" Riley gave her a confused look. "I don't know what you're talking about," Riley thought for a second "Oh… that - yes, yes it is." Shinobu looked at Riley, he smiled a little bit. She stayed quiet. "So it's true when you wrote it on that note?" Riley nodded; he looked at Shinobu she began to shake. "Shi- Shinobu, are you ok?" He herd her cry as she fell into Riley, Riley held her as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I wish I could tell you how I feel Riley, but I can't it's to hard." She said as tears still fell. "Don't worry I know, I know."

The rest of the day Shinobu and Riley did everything together. From listing to music, to just sitting around doing nothing. Only times they were apart were naps and wash room visits. It was 2:30 when they fell asleep in the living room. Nothing woke them up until Naru cleared her through. Riley yawned and stretched. "Hey guys what's up?" He stood up and walked over to them. "Riley, your walking!" Everyone looked at Riley he was stating with booth feet on the ground. "What about your shattered shin?" Keitaro asked. Riley grew tense as everyone looked at him. "I know why." Motoko said as she entered the room. Everyone's gaze shifted to Motoko she held her katana out and armed.

"Defend you're self!" she called she used her technique on Riley, Everyone screamed, But they soon saw what was left standing. Riley held his left palm out, it glew a blue color, he hid it. "Lave me alone!" she shouted he ran off to his room. Shinobu watched as Riley ran up the stairs, she winced when his door slammed shut. "Riley," Shinobu asked quietly. "What have you done to him!" she yelled at Motoko. "I did nothing, he did that him self." Everyone stared at Motoko as she sat down. "Come, I will tell you the tale."

"Since Riley was young he was born with his family's magic, It grew in everyone unless they either banished it from them self when they become 18, or they suffer from the rules of _the three tragedies._" Motoko said as she sipped on a cup of tea. "What are the three tragedies?" Keitaro asked and Motoko placed her cup down, "The three tragedies, when one surfers three great losses to him or her self. They become a lost, in other words until they either decide to live without magic, or die they choose to die. Rileys mother choose to die. She knew a day in Riley's life is coming. No one knows what or where, but they say he will meet with the devils daughter. Then he will deicide what he cares for the most." Everyone fell dead silent.

"If Naru is one of Riley's relatives, won't she have power as well?" Mitsune asked half drunk, "No Her Mother rid her self of her power when she meet her dad. She gave her power to Riley's mother, who in turn gave it to Riley. There are two magic's in the world, Riley posses both. There is Regular magic, which takes time to master. But then where is _Krivern cards_. There cards are used like regular magic. There very simple to master. In Rileys case he doesn't need the card it self. It would help. But he can summon the actual creatures and spells. He used a healing spell on both him self and Shinobu." Everyone looked at Shinobu. She slowly unraveled the bandages, her wrist was 100.

"You must understand, Riley only uses his magic for people he loves. That's the way he will use his magic." Motoko said while she finished her tea. "How do you know so much about Riley?" Kanako asked petting her cat. "Because, my sister told me, she has been into there blood line for a while now. So she told me this today. It is all I know." Motoko stood up. "I'll be in the bath." She walked away. Shinobu stood up and took off up the stairs, "Shinobu where are you going?" Naru called "Its something I have to do Senpai." A sudden wave went threw the Inn, Shinobu stopped. "What was that?" she asked nervously. Motoko ran out of the outdoor bath. "The idiot opened a portal!" She grabbed her katana and flew up stairs everyone one behind.

Motoko tried reaching for the handle time after time but it kept zapping her. "He put up a barrier, I can't get threw." Another wave went threw the Hinata. "We have to get him out now!" Everyone tried to open the door each time to no prevail. Finally Shinobu walked up to the door. She leaned close and whispered; "Riley – it's me can I come in." she took a step back and reached for the handle. She pulled back the door. Just slightly and stepped inside. The door shut as soon as she vanished into a bright blue light.

"Why did you come here?" Riley asked as he focused on the black vortex forming in his room. Shinobu walked quietly. "Where are you going?" she asked quietly, "Some place… where no one will know me. I'll find someway to make some cash, but I can't stay here." Another wave went threw the room. "Why?" "Everyone here knows now, when my other class mates found out… I was insulted teased, ridiculed and though of as a witch!" he screamed another wave blasted the bottom of his shirt was torn away. Shinobu stared at the burn marks on his back. A star was branded to the bottom of his spine. "They did that, if you all found out… I'm probly gonna get an exorcism from Motoko." That's when he began to disappear.

"The portal is ready," He said as his arms dropped his feet were turned into ash and sucked away. "Riley, don't! Don't leave me please." She grabbed his waste, tears fell from her eyes. "Sh - Shinobu… I'm sorry," she fell as his waste disappeared. "Please Riley don't go!" she screamed his arms disappeared into the vortex. She screamed at him she cried, but he was still vanishing. All that was left was his face. "Good bye Shinobu." "Riley… Riley I – l… I love you!" The glowing stopped; the waves came again but this time more powerful. The sound of glass cracking was heard. Shinobu looked up slowly Riley was being put back tougher. When he became whole, the portal shattered, the door glew as well. When it faded, the door flew open. Everyone looked in on Riley who held a crying Shinobu.

"Jude that was beautiful," Women crying "There more Kleenex in the cellar," "Good job Jude," "Thanks, can I please sleep now?" "Nope more to writ,e more chapters, more chapters!" man crying "Can I at least play one video game?" "NO!" "You're all so mean!"

**Next time: **

**Love Hina Forever! **

**Chapter 6: Riley the Magician. **

Riley and Shinobu have OFFICALY confessed! Will that bring more happiness to the small family? Or will it bring heart brake? "That doesn't sound good." Also let's see if I can survive another day with these girls. Seriously there getting on my nerves! "What did you say?!" Awww crap… Well let's see you all next time on Love hina FOREVER! If i can live that long


	6. Chapter 6

Ok FINALLY got Sara and Kaolla to give me back my wire less keyboard. Leme tell you since I have started this thing have gone down hill fast at my house. I finally get my House to my self only to have the main charters from Love Hina take over! Either way its kinds cool that Kanako can dress up like Adam Sandler so we get free pizza. Anyway cue the them song.

**Love Hina Forever! **

**Chapter 6: Riley the Magician **

A scream went threw the Hinata house. "We're late!" Everyone screamed. Everyone got changed as Riley put tougher a meal. "It's not hard with magic." Since yesterday he used his magic more freely. It helps when Naru blats Keitaro into the stratosphere. He smiled and hummed while he put tougher the magical meal. He ate as everyone ran in and out leaving behind dirty dishes. Riley pulled the piece of paper with the word 'speed' off the wall and everyone slowed down a bit.

"Ok bye!" Everyone shouted as they ran down the steps. Riley grabbed Shinobu's wrist and motioned for her to be quiet as he ran to the side of the building Shinobu close behind. "It's too far to run. So how about we fly?" Shinobu stared at Riley. Shinobu quickly held onto her skirt as a wind rose around them. Rileys arms opened wide, as wings that looked like ones from an angel attacked to his back. When the dust settled wings spread from Rileys back. "Well common or else we would have been better off running. He crouched down as Shinobu climbed onto his back. "Welcome to Riley air, where every trip is magical." Riley's wings fluted as he jumped. Shinobu shut her eyes tight.

"Open up your missing the view." Riley called to her, she carefully opened her eyes. He looked around her she was flying high above the city. "Riley… this… this is amazing." She said. "Thanks, I aim to please." They flew in silence for a while. "Ok I'm going to land in the alley near the school so then I don't get seen." Riley said as he dove down. "Hold on tight!" He went head first. Shinobu screamed as they flew down. Riley's wings spread open and slowed then down. He landed safely feet first on the ground.

"Sorry Shinobu didn't mean to scare you." He said as he made the wings vanish. "It's ok; just don't let it happen again." She said with a little smile. "Now common were going to be late for class." They walked out of the alley, Shinobu held Rileys hand. Since yesterday they sort of agreed to try dating. They walked into the schoolyard; many students gave them odd looks. Shinobu had to re-wrap her arm in her arm even though Riley healed it. Riley listened to people whispering they said. "I heard there tougher now," or "Did you hear what happened to Riley yesterday." Riley and Shinobu kept walking, ignoring everything.

"Welcome back Riley and Shinobu." The teacher said to them when they walked into the class room. Everyone was stilling coming in as Riley and Shinobu took there seats. There stuff they had they forgot about was placed on top. After a while the teacher clapped her hands together, "Ok class today we have a new student, she has transferred from the other class. Mrs. Amelia Specks." The teacher motioned to the girl with pink hair who stood beside her. "Please call me Amy." Everyone gave there greetings. "Now Amy, please take a seat next to Riley." Riley's face went cold he looked to his left, an empty seat. Amy took long strides as she took her seat next to Riley. "_I'm screwed_." He thought as the teacher began her lesson.

Riley did his work with in a few minutes then turned to help Shinobu. He saw she was having problems writing with the cast on so Riley made sure no one was looking as he tapped the pencil. The Pencil began to move. "Riley what did you do?" Shinobu said with shock quietly. "Don't worry its writing the answer you think of, it only writes what you will tell it to write." "That works." Riley helped Shinobu with her work until someone tapped on his shoulder. "Riley can you help me with this question?" He turned to Amy. "You're the only person better then me in math." "Still is it rude for me to ask for help?" "I was helping Shinobu; she needs it with her wrist." "Fine go help her, I was done anyway." She watched as Riley turned to help Shinobu. He was telling her something. Shinobu started to giggle _"The idiot is probably trying to explain using examples. What does that Shinobu girl have that I don't? Sure she's cute. But I'm Beautiful, popular, very good measurements for most girls my age. What is it that she has?!"_ Amy thought to her self, as she watched the two until the bell for Gym class rang.

Today they were playing baseball, as usually Riley was pitcher. The teacher explained that he couldn't pitch like he did on the first day. So in other words Riley held back and got the whole team playing. When batting, the only time he ht a home run was if bases weren't loaded. But he was still a hard hitter he played for four innings then he pulled him self out so the other team could participate. He sat on the bleachers and laid back. He was talking to Shinobu. He pulled out a deck of cards and tried to teach her a basic card trick. She almost got it when a baseball smashed into his head. "Oh my gods, Riley are you ok?" Amy asked as she ran up, "I'm fine my skull took the hit, and I'm pretty thick headed. Shinobu started to laugh. "Amy, common get the Ball already!" shouted the teacher. Amy picked up the ball and ran back into the game.

The rest of the day continued like that, anytime Riley and Shinobu were having fun, Amy interrupted them some how. Lunch she spilt her drink on Riley. English class she crushed Riley's poem he wrote. She kept saying sorry but she smiled to her self when she did it. By the end of the day Riley was defiantly ticked but something cheered him up. The school fair was soon and the class asked him to record music for there coffee hut. In exchange he got out of helping prepare and the day of. For the rest of the class Riley was seen with a note pad writing down notes cords and rhythms. When the final bell rang Riley packed up his bag, "Ready to go Shinobu?" "Yep," They walked out of the classroom talking.

"Shinobu what's your favorite flower?" Riley asked, Shinobu though for a second. "Its really over used but, I love white roses." She blushed. "You mean like this one?" Riley reached behind his back and pulled out a white rose. Shinobu blushed and smiled as Riley handed her the rose. "Thank you Riley." She placed the rose carefully in her bag. "Oh, but what is this?" He moved his hand beside her hair. Shinobu placed her hand there. "You didn't have to" "But I did." A flower hair piece was placed in her hair. "I owe you a ton," "No you don't" "Yes I do, you almost caught a cold trying to get me back to the Hinata house, You even brought me a snack and gave me some company when I was working on the church." "Anyone would have done that for you." "Yet you were the one to do it." Shinobu looked at the ground she was to embarrassed to look at Riley.

When they returned home Riley put his stuff down in his room and looked out the window. He looked down and slipped down the side of the building. He always sat on the roof and watched Motoko practice. Since his second day at the Hinata house he always watched her practice. He sat quietly and watched her, but he almost fell over when she talked. "You want to learn?" Motoko asked without missing a beat. "Pardon?" "Kendo, do you want to learn it?" She asked "I would like to." "Then get down here. He said as she tossed him a practice katana.

Riley practiced with Motoko, he never messed up. "You're good Riley." She said in her usual voice, "Thanks been watching so long I remember." "I see… so can you fight?" She turned ad went to strike Riley but he blocked. "Maybe I can!" Everyone came outside as the cracking of wood became louder. "What's going on?" Naru asked as a wave of _ki_ zoomed by her face. "Motoko and Riley are dueling." Mitsune said drunk again. "Mitsune it's not even 5pm yep." "Some where in the world it is." A blast of energy shook the Hinata.

"Common Motoko, it's me Riley you should be able to take me down." Everyone looked For Riley. Until they looked up he was standing on a widow ledge. Motoko aimed back and jumped into the air. Riley jumped from where he was. "This is it sensei," "It is and you're going to be defeated. The two charged at each other. No one could watched at they collided into the air. And someone crashed into the ground. "RILEY!" Shinobu cried. "I'm fine!" Someone called everyone looked on the roof as Riley sat there feet hanging over the edge. "Motoko good one, you will have to teach me that another day." Everyone looked at Motoko who stood straight up on the ground. "I will, but that's enough for today." "Ok, anyways its time for me to help with supper." He slid off the roof and landed on the ground. "Riley don't care me like that!" Naru said angrily. "Common Naru I was just having fun." "You almost gave me a heart attack." Mitsune said, "With how much shake you drink…" "You want to finish that sentence?!" "No, no was thinking out loud." Everyone laughed, and went inside except Motoko, she stayed behind a bit longer. _"He's not from Japan, and he's only used a katana once, how is he so good. But somehow, I feel like I held back, what's wrong with me?"_ She walked into the house.

Riley was busy cooking by hand in the kitchen. No magic, he cooked the way he always did, humming and smiling and talking. Shinobu watched him as he cooked she did what she normally would. "Thank you for helping me with the hose work I do, Riley." "Don't sweat it, I don't mind doing that stuff. Anyways more time I get to spend with you right?" Riley said as he poured garlic shrimp into everyone's bowls. Followed by rice, and fried fish. Riley called everyone down to eat.

Everyone eagerly ate, cause when Shinobu and Riley get in the kitchen. It seems like your last meal. Tama chan ate some rice as it floated by the window. It made a weird noise as it flew over to Riley. It seemed to whisper in his ear. "I se," Riley stood up. "Excuse me one moment everyone." Riley said as he walked over to the window. He leaped out. Everyone listed as Riley called to some one. The found of struggling was heard. Everyone looked out side. "Riley what's going on?" Keitaro asked, "Hang on I'll be up in a minute." Everyone listened to Riley struggle as he pulled some one into the Hinata house. Motoko pulled out her katana. As he pushed the person who wore all black into a chair.

"Let's see who this is." Kanako said as she ate her shrimp. "I think we all know who this is… right Amy?" "Amy!" everyone called. The person sighed and pulled off the head mask, to reveal the pink hair. "How did you know it was me?" she asked "You're the only person I know who wears a black American Hi-Fi t-shirt to go spying, But better question, why are you spying on us?" "I was bored nothing good on TV. So I thought I would see what you were all doing." "With a ski-mask, pure black clothes and threw a window." "You see it went like this." She pressed a button. "Cover your eyes!" Riley said as smoke bomb went off." Everyone started to cough, "Same old Amy." Riley coughed. When it finally settled Amy was long gone. "Now that that's over with let's get back to dinner." Keitaro said as he walked back to the table. Naru was the second last one to go to the table. She looked around the lobby, then at riley who gave her a weird look. Naru quickly turned around and walked back followed by Riley.

The rest of the night went normally, everyone went and did there things. The girls were in the bath. "Has anyone seen Naru or Keitaro lately?" Kanako asked as she pet her odd cat. "Not since dinner." Mitsune said, "What about Riley? He has been floating around the roof since dinner as well." Shinobu asked, "He's your boy friend shouldn't you know?" Sara asked rudely, "I really don't," Shinobu admitted, "He's Riley; since day one, we haven't been able to figure him out. He always seems happy and cheerful. But some where deep down she stores all his pain, he doesn't show it but he's not fully happy." Motoko said as she walked out of the bath. "You seem to know a lot about him Motoko. I think Riley has a fan." Mitsune said, "You better not be implying anything!" Motoko yelled as she walked into the Hinata. Everyone laughed but Shinobu she starred at the roof knowing riley was hanging around there.

Naru pulled her self onto the roof. She scanned until she saw Riley flat on his back. She walked over to him, "If you have come to tell me I already know." Naru laughed "Some how I knew you would." "So you probably know what I'm going to tell you next." "Nope… just got the main idea." "Well be gone before you're all awake tomorrow, there will be a note on the dinning room table." Naru stood up and started to climb back down. "See you in seven days Naru." Riley called, "Yep, seven days." She slipped back inside. Riley laid back on the roof and looked at the stars. He closed his eyes and listened to the breeze as it ran threw the trees, the leaves as they tickled his nose. Crickets chirped in the distance. He stayed there until Shinobu called his name to tell him it was time for bed. She stood up and climbed into the Hinata.

"Good night Riley." Shinobu called threw the wall, "Night Shinobu, sweet dreams." "Thanks you too…" Shinobu said as she slipped into her bed. She looked at the water vase that held the white rose. She fell asleep dreaming, but nightmares were more welcoming then sweet.

"Care to tell me where I am going?" "Sorry Naru You will have to wait like everyone else." "FINE!" "Please don't make the dreams to bad I was feeling happy." "Ok Shinobu, I can do that." "So what's up with me huh?" "Motoko put down the Katana and we can talk about this like adults." "But where teenagers at the moment, I say we get him." "Ok I g2g readers, Before I am killed! BYE!"

**Next up on Love Hina Forever!**

**Chapter 7: Dreams and Reality **

Naru and Keitaro are missing! What's with the note they left? How can Tama talk to Riley? What happens when a evil spirit haunts the in? All this and more misadventures with Me and the gang on the Next Episode of Love Hina Forever!


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Welcome back loyal fans to the newest addition of Love Hina Forever. I thought I would tell you what to expect from this episode. Today the gang will be short two members more will be unraveled on this. As well there is a new threat to the young mind of Riley, as well as everyone else. As for me, I'm in a thirty foot hole so I can type in piece. If Motoko were to read this I would be screwed. So Anyways Lets get started with…

**Love Hina Forever! **

**Chapter 7: Dreams and Reality **

Riley woke up to the sound of people running threw the Hinata house. He stumped out of his room just to get trampled. "Sorry Riley!" Mitsune called as she tore threw the secret passageways of his room. He just stretched and yawned. "What's going on?" Riley asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Senpai and Naru are missing." Shinobu said. "Oh, that…. Look of the dinning room table under a flower. Riley got trampled as everyone flew from one of the hall to the Dinning room.

Riley walked into the dinning room only to have Motoko point her REAL katana at him. "How did you know of this?" She demanded as she pointed the blade near his face. "Naru told me, last night." Riley answered as he pushed the blade away. "Why were we not told!" Sara demanded standing on the table. "Because you would all stop them from having there honeymoon." Riley said as he pulled Sara off the table while she flailed like a chicken with its head cut off. Everyone looked down, "I'm sorry but they will be back in a week. As a bonus the schools got closed because of some really bad tap water." "I guess he does have a point guys." Mitsune said sheepishly, everyone nodded and made noises of agreement. "Good now that's settled, let's make some breakfast and eat!"

After breakfast, everyone did what ever it was they did. Motoko practiced kendo, Mitsune was dead drunk by 12pm. Shinobu and Riley did some house work, Kaolla and Sara went exploring some new ruins of the house Mitsune had dug up. Kanako was in the bath. The day dribbled on slowly. Finally it was time for supper. Everyone arrived at the dinner table, except Kaolla and Sara. "Don't worry about them," said Mitsune, "They get exploring and forget the time. Just leave a plate out." But everyone started to worry when bedtime rolled around and they hadn't appeared.

Everyone gathered in Riley's room and stared into the opening to the new secret of the Hinata house. Then a scream came from inside. Everyone headed into the opening. The passages were tall and wide after a while. Motoko and Riley lead the search. "Riley do you sense anything?" "No - wait yes to the left!" Everyone turned left and faced a door. Motoko ran inside, followed by everyone else. All the girls shrieked at what appeared before them. A Corpse covered in chains, bandages and blood held Sara and Kaolla. Riley joined Motoko, They both readied there katanas. "You brought it?" "Figured might as well try it out if we ran into something." "You're good at this." "Call it magic," Riley said as his hands began to glow a blue. "Good idea," "Thanks Motoko, now you want left or right?" Riley watched Motoko for a second then nodded.

"Now," The two took off in directions. Motoko got the creature attention with an attack. It was a fake out, Riley's hand send of shots of pure blinding light. The creature stumbled. Motoko and Riley slipped around and cut the chains holding Sara and Kaolla. The two young girls scurried over to the others. "Ok, Now Riley Prepare a seal." Motoko called. "I can't do it, It has a barrier around it. I need a breaker card on it." "Can do!" Motoko called as she pulled out a card with the word '_Breaker_' written on it.

Motoko ran for the creature Riley held its gaze, but it snapped back. It herd Motoko when she tripped. It looked at Motoko. Its red eye turned black as it locked eyes at Motoko. Finally its eye went Red and Motoko winced. "Motoko are you ok?" Riley called as he cut the creature along the back. "Yes, I'm fine. Now perform the seal!" Riley hopped back as Motoko tagged the creature with the card. "Later Demon!" Riley called as the same symbol from his hands formed under the creature. Riley held his focus of the creature as it began to scream. Riley pulled his arm back like he was throwing a baseball. He fired his arm forward. The creature exploded as a ball of light smashed into it. The seal spun sucking in all the pieces that belonged to the beast was sucked away.

Kaolla and Sara explained they got lost when exploring, then they found a chained up room and went inside. That's when the creature attacked them. Riley was in the kitchen doing dishes. Shinobu left to go to bed, when she left Motoko walked in and tapped Riley's shoulder. He turned around, she smiled at him. "Good job Riley, I couldn't of done it with out you. Maybe with some more practice you can do encomiums." "Thank you Motoko, that means a lot coming from you." She smiled, "It's just that I believe it's power peaked only for a few seconds after I tripped. Then it almost surrendered to us," Riley looked down as she put the last dish away. "I know it seems like that, but as long as it is done." "Yes that is true. Sleep well Riley, you deserved it, ad the tap water is still dirty no school tomorrow." With that she walked out the door.

Riley cracked his back before he tried to sleep. Tama chan flew on the pillow next to hi and made some weird noises. "Ya… I haven't seen Motoko that nice since I have been here. She smiles but she has never really complimented anyone, with out an insult being followed." Tama made some more weird Noises then Riley sat right up in his bed. "I Hope I miss understood that! Either way night" Tama chan laughed as it flew to a little bed/home riley build it in the corner of his room. Riley starched and fell asleep. That is for a few hours anyways.

Riley felt someone holding him as he slept. He heard the sound of calm breathing in his ear. "_Maybe I should stop drinking so much soda." "I love you Riley…" _ Rileys eyes went wide as he felt someone lye on him. "_Too much soda, same old dreams I think there's a girl sleeping next to me then I open my eyes and it was a drea –" _Riley couldn't finish's his thought someone pressed there lips on his. He slowly opened his eyes. But as soon as he could see and image his eyes shot open. He pulled back. "Motoko, what are you doing!" "Silly Riley I always do this." "No you don't, please back up, back up… Ugh Motoko what are you doing?" "It's a little hot, so I thought I would, do something to cool down." "Can you do it with your clothes on?" "If I put them on then how can we…" Motoko whispered the rest into Riley's ear. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!"

Everyone in the Hinata house stood outside Riley's door. "He never locks his door." Shinobu said. Then a crash came from inside. "Motoko lay off!" Riley shouted as he started to pound on his door. "Motoko is in there? What the Idiot do?" Mitsune asked as they pulled the door down. When it camel Riley and Motoko went with it. "Riley?" Shinobu started then she looked at Motoko, naked and on top of Riley. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Shinobu screamed she kicked Riley's head; he flew out of the window. "RILEY!" Motoko screamed, "I didn't know Shinobu had it in her." Sara said. "Only took two seasons and seven chapters of a fan fiction." Kaolla added. "Very odd, cane I go back to sleep, major hangover." Mitsune said as she stumbled. "When don't you have one?" They heard Riley Shout. Mitsune threw His Pillow and blanket outside and shut the window. "Little punk, let's figure this out tomorrow. Until then I'll make sure Motoko stays in her room." She said as she dragged a struggling Motoko back to her room.

"You're all not goanna leave me out hear will you?" Riley shouted as everyone locked all the windows and doors. "Let me in please!" Everyone gathered and one window smiled and shouted "NO!" with that they shut the window and went to bed. Tama waved to riley as it flew into his room. "Even you Tama?" With that Riley picked up his stuff and fell asleep on the Hinata House front porch. "Some days, I wonder why I like it here." Riley said as he fell asleep.

Riley sat up and cracked his back. He looked around the front of the Hinata. "Oh ya… I was kicked out." He pulled on the door, with no luck. Hey tried to find the spare key. He tried knocking; nothing would get anyone to open the door. He sat down and watched as everyone walked by. Finally Shinobu walked and opened the door. "Morning, Shinobu." She turned around, "Wash up and get changed we have to get breakfast ready." With that she stormed into the kitchen. Tama chan flew on top of Rileys head. "What did I do this time?" He walked up stairs and washed up a bit then slipped on his clothes. He went to enter the kitchen but everyone was there looking inside. "What's going on?" he asked, his only responses where him being shushed. Everyone motioned for him to look inside. He peeked in side, his eyeshot straight open.

Motoko thee Motoko, the girl who practically hates doing anything feminine, was doing just that. But that was topped, her hair was up and styled, she was in a mini skit, and a tank top. She turned around and everyone went dead as she put on a big happy smile and said "Good morning everyone breakfast will be ready soon." Everyone passed out.

After a while everyone sat around the food Motoko prepared. Riley got moved again, he now sat between Motoko and Shinobu. "Common Riley eat up." Motoko said as she held some of the food to him. He took it and put some in his mouth. Everyone looked as Riley slowly chewed, then swallowed. "This…this… this is good, nice work Motoko!" Shinobu took a bite, "It can't be that – I stand… corrected." Everyone carefully ate the food. "This is awesome Motoko, Thank you." Everyone chimed as they ate.

Everyone put there dishes away, and Motoko quickly ran to the Kitchen to clean the dishes. "It's so Riley won't have to," Was all she would answer. A few minutes passed before Mitsune said anything, "What's up… with her today?" "Sort of spooky," Kanako said. "Why is so being so… Non- Motoko?" Sara asked, "I'm wondering the same thing." Riley said as he walked into the room with this laptop. "Why should you care, she's good to you!" Shinobu shouted as Riley sat down. "I looked up that creature, look at this." He flipped the computer around so everyone could see.

_Chain Of Dark Hearts _

_This dark creature is said to live in long corridors, usually behind large doors covered in chains. If engaged in an exorcism, the creature will surrender after its spell is played. The spell is unknown but appears to make the victim live out there deepest most secret dream. Until the dream is complete the victim will act in a new way that they appear in the dream. They can posses the life-force of the dream and the real person. It is unknown what will happen if the dream becomes a nightmare. _

Everyone looked at the picture of the creature. "That's it all right." Mitsune said. "So it's making Motoko live out her most secret dream?" Shinobu asked, "Seems to look like that way." Riley said as he closed the laptop. "What is the dream about?" Kanako asked, after Kaolla and Sara ran out of the room chasing each other. "All we know is she is dreaming of Riley, and being like that." Mitsune said as she tried to hide her drinking a shake. "Mitsune why are you drinking already its not even noon," Riley asked, "Because I was keeping Motoko from letting you in!" "You're now on my least favorite people list." Motoko came in the room and wrapped her arms around Riley from behind. "There right… It's defiantly the same old Motoko just in a dream." He said as his face went blue, "Oh Riley your so silly." She said as he hugged a little tighter. "I think I'm hexed."

The rest of the day Motoko was Riley's shadow, and when ever he went to work Motoko would be right there doing it first. He tried to practice guitar and Motoko was right there humming along, when it was a song with lyrics, she was singing (she had a good voice and all; just Riley does it to be solo for a bit). Riley tried to take a bath, and Motoko was there scrubbing his back. The biggest wave of relief came when a phone call came saying school started the next day. When supper came around Motoko took over again. It was another excellent meal. Again she took over clean up and everyone went to there rooms. A mans scream went threw the Hinata.

"Rileys what's happening?" Shinobu asked, Riley stood there his left eye slowly twitching. "Wha… what happened to my room?" Everyone took a look inside ad everyone's eyes grew. Rileys room was half male half girly. Like you would see with a young just got married couple who were teens. "Oh, Riley I found my stuff in that one room down the hall, so I moved it back here." Motoko said as she walked up and gripped Rileys arm. "If I make it threw tonight kill me please." Shinobu smashed Riley's foot with her heel. He bit his tongue to keep from crying. "If I hear any weird noises it will be worse!" With that she stormed into her room. "I have never seen her that ticked in her life..." Mitsune said, "Ya… Motoko why don't you go take a bath or something I need a minute alone." Riley said with a sigh. "Ok Riley I'll be back in a bit." With that she smiled and walked down to the bath. "Everyone please go watch her and try to figure out the dream…" Riley said with a shake in his voice. "Where will you be?" Kanaka asked as Riley stepped to the window. Tama chan flew next to him. "You know that answer." With that he floated up the roof like he had done since he can remember his time at the Hinata. "Poor kid, he's struggling." Mitsune said as she went to the bath followed by everyone. Everyone could see Riley when they got there towels. He was flatting from one side of the roof to another.

The girls stretched out in the bath soaking up the heat. Everyone looked at Motoko as she hummed to her self. "So Motoko, what's up with you and Riley?" Mitsune asked. Motoko looked at her and smiled "Mitsune you remember Riley gave me a teen proposal last week." Everyone looked at her and screamed "WHAT!" Motoko just giggled, it creped everyone out. "You know her said when we get out of high school he's going to marry me. Now if you will excuse me I have to go." No one could move as Motoko walked out of the bath. "That's one weird dream… but why Riley, I thought she was hung up on Keitaro." "I don't know but we have to find out how to end the dream." Sara said with a laugh. "Yes but the end would be when they get married; she would take up just before it became real." "But that's when Riley graduates High School, he just started last week." Kanako said with out any enthusiasm. "Poor kid, when things start to go his way, this happens." Mitsune said as she stared at the roof.

Riley cracked his back "Time for bed Tama." Riley said as he hovered into the window. The little turtle made some noises and flew in after him. Riley stood there at his door starring at Shinobu's room. He walked over and knocked on the door. "What do you want?" Shinobu called, her voice was crackly and shaky, "Night Shinobu, sweet dreams." Shinobu listened as Riley entered his room. Motoko greeted him. After a few moments Shinobu heard Riley Cover up in his blanket, Motoko Right beside him. Shinobu held the flower piece in her hands. Drops of tears fell onto the petals. "_To good to be true… to good to be real… the words I take and feel."_ It was a poem Shinobu recited to her self when ever the catch of something good came. She repeated it MANY a times. But today the words hurt more then the pain she tried to forget.

The next day the house was over active. Riley tried to run from Motoko who insisted his shirt had a stain on it. He was busy cooking and she would bug him. Shinobu cooked what she normally would with out saying a word to Riley. Even when he said good morning she just walked past him. After breakfast Motoko cleaned the dishes and everyone left to get last second stuff together. Finally everyone was ready for school. "Shinobu want to fly?" Riley asked as they started out the door. "No thanks why don't you ask Motoko?" Riley winced when she said it. She hurried away from him. "I'll take that Ride." Motoko said coming up behind Riley. Riley watched Shinobu as she hurried away. "Ok… Let's go then." He summoned his wings and Motoko hopped on his back and he flew her to her school. He dropped her off outside the school gate. Then he took off into the sky and headed for his school.

Riley ran into his class as the bell went off. He took is seat beside Shinobu, he said 'Hi' but she acted as if he was never there. Riley opened his book, but the teacher said that they would be skipping English that day. "I'm sorry class but the other class is already doing a coffee hut. So we will need to brain storm a new Idea." Everyone groaned. All the money maker's were used up, coffee hut, fortune telling, sushi bar. "Oh and the other High school _Yunalesca_ High is still under water contamination. So for a while we will have some new students. Please welcome: Athrun & Kirie Yuva, Yukari Sasaki, Miharu, and Motoko Aoyama." Riley's heart stopped as she looked up front. Motoko stood at the front of the class. She waved, "Ahh Motoko I see you already know Riley." "Yes Teacher that is true." "Well then, why don't you go sit over there next to Him… Huh? Where did he go?" Everyone starred at the door as it slammed shut. "I'll get him teacher." Motoko said as she pulled out her Katana and rushed out of the class room. "RILEY!" Shinobu screamed, no one could tell if it was anger or worry. But either way she ran outside.

Explosions came from the school as Motoko used her _ki _in an attempt to stop Riley. But he was able to either. Hide, out run it or use magic to stop it. After a while Riley was able to hide on a rafter of the school gym. He sat up there out of breath. "I realllly miss Canada about now." With that he leaned back, he waited a few minutes until he heard his name being called seized. "I hope it's safe." With that he floated to the floor of the Gym. "Not that easy Riley." Riley turned around Motoko came from hiding behind a bleacher. "I'm not going back to easily." "Just as I thought you would Riley." Motoko said with a smile. _"That still creep's me out."_ Something slid to Riley's feet. "A katana?" "This reminds me of the first night we fell in love. We were out in the field, A Man tried to hurt me, but you protected me. Since then I have learned the Katana. But I really want to see if I am good enough for you." Her Katana began to glow. _"This is Insane, but maybe if I wil she'll wake up." _Riley thought as he picked up there wooden weapon. "Ok, Motoko let's go. If I win I'll go when I'm ready. If you win I'll go with you, no matter what." He pointed his Katana at his 'Soon to be wife'. "Ready when you are baby." Motoko called, "_I'm scarred."_ They both charged.

Minutes ticked by as Motoko and Riley were locked in a heated battle. Everyone from his class were able to watch, (since the lights from the _ki _and magic were like signal beams). The two counted each other, ducked, dodged, and attacked. Riley's spells were easily used against him with Motokos cards. Everyone cheered as they watched the two. Finally the teacher walked in and watched for a moment before she blew a whistle Riley (who was hovering above the ground) noticed the audience and fell. "Sorry teacher," Riley said with a bow. "For what? Giving us an event." "What!?" Riley said, "That was amazing, action and passion for an event. We'll sell tickets, food, drinks. People will come to see you two fight." The teacher went of rambling and Motoko hugged Riley from behind. "You hear that Riley we'll be working together… Riley, Riley?!" Motoko called Riley passed out.

I'm goanna stop it there for today everyone. But just so ya know the next chapter is goanna be #8 Its Just Part 2 of this chapter. So Enjoy this until then and I will post the new one Really Soon. "JUDE!!!!!!!!!!" If I live that long Good luck!


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

I take it if you're reading this Motoko has let me live the rest of my short life. Took a lot of convincing (Making it look like Riley got it easy). So anyways as promised here is

**Love Hina Forever! **

**Chapter 7: Dreams and Reality (2/2) **

Riley tried his best to get Shinobu to talk to him. But either Amy or Motoko got in his way. Either during lunch, math, chemistry or study hall, Riley failed miserably in his attempts to make it up to Shinobu. When the final bell rang Shinobu quickly packed up her stuff and hurried out of class before Riley could slow her down. Riley watched from the window as Shinobu turned away from the school gate and ran. "Riley I'm going to a bit late, there taking my measurements for the costume." Motoko chan said as she kissed Riley on the cheek. "It's ok I have something to do as well." He pulled away and jumped out the window. He quickly flew out the gate and down the street.

"Shinobu wait up!" Riley called, Shinobu ran faster. "Go away!" she tried to run until she noticed she was hovering off the ground. Riley floated next to her. "Why are you running?" Shinobu turned around so she didn't have to face him. "Shinobu common, It's me Riley your boyfriend here." "Don't you mean fiancé to Motoko!?" Riley looked at Shinobu tears fell down from her face, he floated in front of her. "Shinobu don't you remember that demon, from earlier this chapter. She's living in her own dream. I just got tangled up in it," he put a hand on her shoulder. "Until we can figure out how to reverse it, we're stuck with that Motoko. So we have to play along with the dream." "Why do we have to can't you just force her back into reality!?" Riley shook his head no, "Remember what the site said, if her dreams becomes a nightmare no one knows what happens. Until we figure it out, can you play along and be the happy Shinobu." Shinobu smiled and hugged Riley, "You always know what to say." "I know I have mastered that." Shinobu laughed. "It to late to fly home?" "Nope, never too late." Riley let the wings grow back as Shinobu took her place. With a few good flaps they were in the air. Back to the past, they had almost forgotten.

The next few day's were mayhem. Shinobu and Riley were able to smooth things out. Sara and Kaolla were will raising havoc every where. Mitsune was drunk (Surprise), and Kanako… I really have no idea where she goes, (But I am missing a bit off hair and my body is getting needles of pain at random times). Anyways other then the boring home life Riley's school life went to hell. The costume makers where measuring every angle of Riley, down to the last centimeter was accurate. He got his hair gelled (He resisted every urge to kill the stylist, Riley does not like gel). Then his head was wrapped in a long red head band. The end of it reached the floor written on the center was 'Power' on the two ends were 'Love' and 'war'. Many times Riley had to put on these weird gloves that looked like they came out of _TEKKEN. _They were also red they covered half way up his forearm. He put on a shirt that stuck to his body. It was zipped in the back. He put ona long baggy jacket. The sleeves went to his wrists and they were wide cuffed. It zipped in the front. It held many crazy designs. The pants were pure black that held a belt it had a buckle it looked like a ying-yang symbol. The Pants felt like baggy jeans. Underneath he was bare foot.

The day's ticked on and Riley practiced lines, got checked for sizing. He never say Motoko except in the hall, class, lunch and at home. Four days passed and finally the big battle royal was about to begin.

Riley, Shinobu and Motoko were up and ready for school just as everyone was waking up. Riley and Motoko checked there swords. They were the real deal. Riley made his during his spare time. Motoko was able to pass it. His sword was crafted to make sure it could withstand battle of supernatural proportions, but would not harm a human more then minor a few minor cuts. Anything non organic would be destroyed. It passed all tests he could not draw to much blood when he cut across his finger. It could handle his magical energy very well. When they were finally ready they left for school, tickets to the event were left of the table "_Magic and the sword: A Battle of Magic and Strength." _ There teacher went around advertising it was the real deal no fake hits.

When they arrived at the school tents, booths and decorations were all up and ready. Shinobu had to go help cook meals for a Classes restraint. But she got a break to see Riley's show. Riley and Motoko were rushed into dressing. Riley sat threw his hair being styled. As soon as it was Dry (and hard enough to kill someone) he had to put on the costume. Every part was zipped, strapped, buttons and practically glued. Riley was glad the coat had been extended so he would wear tighter pants. He was scared he could trip fighting. An hour passed before everyone stepped back to look at Riley. "Thanks guys, this is going to be one hell of a show!" Everyone cheered as Riley moved down the hall under a large blanket (to hide the costume). He arrived at the gym, he took a quick peek from behind his 'Entrance area'. Bleachers were pulled out every spot was starting to be filled.

"Riley you ready?" Shinobu asked she bought him a bottle of water. "Ya I hope so. This is a battle. It may bring Motoko back to her real self." "Just don't get hurt ok?" "Ok Shinobu." An electric screech went over the gym. "Attention all festival goers thank you for coming to the First ever Katana Battle Royal." The crowed cheered as the Narrator read his hokey past of the rivalry. "Ok I got to go," Riley said as he cheeked he katana was in its place. "Thanks for the water Shinobu." With that Riley turned to the curtain and started out. "The Magician from across the sea," The announcer started, "He has slain an army and brought them back from the grave. He kills for one reason to reclaim his lost memory of his love." The crowed went wild as Riley stepped into the battle field. He moves his hand over a card attacked to a fake tree that read 'Magic barrier.' "Next up is the daughter of an empire. The finally battle in the quest he has killed for, The Mistress of death." With that the curtain moved revealing the new Motoko.

He wore along pink skirt, there was a slit witch flowed up her leg, you could see the bracelets attacked to her ankles they jangled as she walked. Her one leg stood out of the out fit. A gold sash served as a belt. The shirt was out lines in gold. He wore nothing to cover her stomach. Her wrists had the same gold bracelets on them as she ankles. Her shirt was a belly shirt with no sleeves. It looked like it was made for swimming not fighting. Her hair came down straight only two large sets of bangs came down the side of her face. A crown of red beads rested on her head. Everyone went wild when they say her.

"Mistress of Death, I the magician have come to reclaim my memory of those I have lost!" Riley called to Motoko "We'll magician there is only one way to retrieve the memory. Win a battle against me, the Queen of the Empire!" "I have stained many of your kind's blood upon my sword. Today I will use all my spells to retrieve my memory and awake from this nightmare!" Riley threw off his jacket. It landed off to the side, the long wraps from the head band flew up with the breeze. He pulled on the skin tight shirt a bit. "Ready you self young one, for you have not fought the true enemy." Motoko called as she readied her Katana. "No more time for card tricks, today the powers fo the stars will vanish you!" Riley replied as he held his Katana in one hand. The crowed loved them.

The battle and script went on and on. A light would shine when a line had to be said. Other then that it was pure combat. The crowed went wild when ever Rileys Magic was used, and Motoko could easily counter. Attacks were traded again and again. Riley was able to only get one attack in on Motoko it cut along her arm, little blood was released. The crowed went wild the battle raged for twenty minutes. But that's when it all went down hill and crashed to the other side of the world.

Riley surprised Motoko from behind when he revealed himself from an invisible shield he hid under. Her body turned and using the fill force of the Katana in the case she smashed it into his Ribs. Riley flew threw the air he crashed along the floor sliding to a stop. Everyone cheered at the counter. But the cheering stopped when Riley didn't move. "He's Hurt!" someone shouted noticing Riley was grunting and holding his side. "RILEY!" Shinobu called running from the audience, everyone was standing up watching as Shinobu looked at Riley's side. The girls from the Hinata house ran up beside him. "Riley are you ok?!" Shinobu called. Riley grunted a few times as she tried to sit up. "He's broken a rib." Mitsune said as she looked at Riley's bruised side. Motoko pushed her way threw the crowed. She looked at Riley as Shinobu held him up right.

"Riley… are you ok?" Motoko called "Get away from him!" Shinobu shouted back. "You did this, he did this so you would wake up to reality now look at him! Look at him!" Motoko looked at Riley a piece of a rib's bone struck out threw his skin. "I didn't mean to… why would I hurt him, he's my fiancé?!" "He's not you fiancé, your dreaming Motoko! Wake up and look Riley doesn't think that way about you! He was just trying to help you wake up, and you do this. You're no one!" Motoko fell back as Shinobu shouted at her. Both of there eyes were red with tears. But soon Motoko's sad eyes turned to anger.

"You're trying to take him from me! You're trying to take Riley away and kill him!" Motoko shouted. Her body began to glow with a blood red Aura. "Shinobu…. Run for it." Riley coughed. He screamed as his rib grew back into his skin. The wound healed it self. "You put her in a nightmare now, the creatures magic will now try to set it all right. But to do that, it's going to get rid of you… run now!" Riley shouted as he tried to stand up. "Riley I can't run from you." "Then let me push!" Riley put his hand on her shoulder a gust of wind pushed her away as a black thorn struck the area where she was. "Riley!" "I'll come for you, until then hide. Motoko will do anything to stop you so run!" Riley shouted as a vine struck against his face.

"So you are helping her?! Riley if she's in our way then you are right I will have to stop her." Black wings grew from her back he floated off the ground and flew at the door but a rope snagged her ankle. "Sorry but you're plans will be de-railed." Riley called as he pulled on the rope. "You think you can rid me so easily Riley? You don't hold a candle to me!" She turned as shot an energy ball at Riley he flew back at the wall. People screamed and began to run out of the gym, the act stopped.

Riley stood up from the blast the gym was empty. "Damn it she's gone." He thought as he ran threw the halls looking for her, he followed people screaming, he was finally led to the school yard. "Riley, thank you for coming to see you precious Shinobu die!" Motoko called Holding a nail to her thought it was longer then a pencil and as sharp as a blade. "Motoko let her go! You're problem is with me!" "Riley!" Kanako shouted as she tossed him a Black Katana. "What's this?" "It's a real katana, you can't harm her with yours." Riley held the blade then threw it to the ground. "Riley!" Shinobu called he looked up at her. "Don't worry about me do what's right! Save you're self!" "One for one is not my call!" Rileys shouted he formed a bust trail as she flew full speed at Motoko. "So you will risk that much for her, then catch!" Motoko shouted as she threw Shinobu to the ground.

Riley changed course and flew for Shinobu. He couldn't reach; the dark power mixed with Motoko's strength caused her to speed fast. "Riley, don't worry about me… love you." Shinobu said as she plummeted towards the ground. Riley bit down and flew as fast as he could. No one could do anything. Until a crash came from the school gym, everyone panicked and Motoko laughed a dark laugh.

The Hinata house guests came into the gym and looked at the hole in the floor. They hard some one crying, it was Riley he held a motionless Shinobu in his arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't good enough." "Riley –," Shinobu said gently "It wasn't your fault; if it wasn't for me Motoko wouldn't have to do that." She said quietly, "I'm going to fix it Shinobu so hang on ok? Don't go anywhere yet. Mitsune call 9-1-1 and get an ambulance over here." Riley ordered, as he wiped a tear from his eyes and laid Shinobu gently onto the floor of the gym. "Where are you going Riley?" Sara called as he walked out near the door. "To right a wrong," His hand began to glow brighter then before. "Keep her safe I will stop her." With that he charged out of the Gym at top speed.

Outside the school yard was wrecked; wood was everywhere, cloth torn, metal poles bent. Luckily everyone was gone. He searched until he found a black case stuck in a tree trunk. He pulled the weapon and its case from the tree and traded the weapons, the white one for the black one. "I see she survived." Riley turned to the roof ad Motoko stood up there her black wings flapped a bit. "Yes, now I'm here to get my friend back!" Riley shouted as he flew at the Roof. "Idiot Like you can even hurt –" Motoko was stopped short as a blade cut across her side blood spilled from the wound. "You like Punk! I'll show you what ing me off does!" She formed a giant sword out of Vines. The blade was as black as the night, and as sharp as a million swords. Riley flew back a bit Befor he charged at his friend.

Ok QUICK Information Bit! You're all wondering why doesn't Riley need wings to fly, when he does when he fly's with Shinobu or Motoko. Its Easy His Magic can Hold him up by him self. But he needs the wings to help him fly with a passenger due to the extra weight. "Are you calling us FAT!" No just saying you're tinny body weight isn't enough for Riley to handle alone. So he needs the wings. Anyways back to the Epic battle currently underway.

The battle raged for moments, but already but it caused more damaged then a life time would. Three parts of the school were leveled, but they kept going at it. Riley's sword against the Sword of Motoko. "Give it up, I'll kill her and everyone who gets in the way of our love!" Motoko called as she sliced Riley's leg. Blood poured out of it. Due to the magic of the dark sword the wound stayed there and took longer to heal. He could get cuts on Motoko enough to kill a regular human but Motoko's dark apparatus healed before the blade was ready to attack again. For every two hits Riley could get on Motoko, he gained twenty cuts.

Everyone watched the battle helplessly. Mitsune held Shinobu in her arms, she was sleeping, but she looked dead. "Why can't he hurt her!?" Kaolla shouted as she hid behind Sara, the two tried to hide behind each other. "Riley's anger is corrupting his magic. He has to gibe Motoko the ending she wants so his magic will be at full power." Kanako said while leaning against a tree. "What do you do Study what's going to happen when you're not on focus of the story?" Sara asked, "Maybe but Riley has to Do the right thing." Kanako said she began to pet her cat. "Hey I have an idea!" Mitsune called as an explosion went off in another end of the school debris landed around them. "Tama come here a second." Tama flew out of her pack and listened as Mitsune whispered to her. She turned saluted and flew off to the battle. "What did you tell her to do?" Sara asked "Read and find out."

Riley took deep breaths he was exhausted. His shirt and pants were cut, torn and stained with blood. Motoko chuckled as his wounds healed from the latest attack. "Just let me kill her and we can live tougher forever." "I'm sorry but I can't let you harm… Huh?" Riley stopped as Motoko started to scream a scared scream. Tama floated beside Riley. She talked to Riley. "Really – sounds good – I like it!" Riley grabbed Tama "Hey Motoko!" "Huh?" "Catch!" Riley threw something at Motoko she caught it and Tama poked out of it. "TURTLE!" Motoko started to freak out. Riley picked up his sword and ran at Motoko. "If this is a dream then there's only one way to end it!" Riley grabbed Tama and pulled her away from Motoko away and gently tossed her until she was far enough to fly back to the others.

"Are you ok Motoko?" Riley asked in a calm voice, she starred back at him, "Yes I'm fine." "That's good, I thought he was goanna hurt you, look what eh did to the school." Motoko looked around at the destruction. "It did that?" "Yes just before we could kiss." "Kiss?" "Yes it's out wedding day and all." Her face lit up. "It is… I forgot." The sound of stone cracking was heard. "Common the Priest is here." Mitsune stood up wearing a presets uniform. "You may kiss the bride anytime now Mr. Prowler" She said with a little hic. He took Motoko's hands, "I do," he kissed Motoko." The sound of shattering glass and stone was heard. The wings that grew from her back shattered, then the sword. A pulsing blue light flew between them. A red aura floated into the air and vanished. Motoko's eyes went white before they returned to normal. Her bright face turned to an angry one.

"Riley what the hell are you doing!" She shouted as she pulled away. She looked at her self "What he hell am I doing, what and I wearing?! Riley you better hope I can't catch you!" She shouted as Riley Started to run, Motoko hot on his trail. "Did we really want the Old Motoko back? Shinobu asked as she stood up. "Hey you're ok!' Sara called, "Well it is Anime fan fiction, and I was tired Riley caught me at the last second." "Well either way we better go help Riley." Mitsune said as they chased after Riley and Motoko. Riley flew away fast and Motoko ran right under him.

Well that's it for Love Hina Forever chapter 7, And Riley and Shinobu are stronger then ever. But I wonder what's goanna happen now that Rileys magic is out in the open. "Yes I wonder what will happen to me." You're here now... I'm goanna go broke in a week now! "Get a job then." See you all next time.

**Next on: **

**Love Hina Forever! **

**Chapter 8: Riley and Shinobu The First Date! **

So far they have faced a demon, Motoko, fighters, Motoko… and Motoko. But the biggest challenge for Riley and Shinobu may be there first date. And with the Hinata house, you know They won't be alone. Next in LHF! And yes Riley has joined the Mini group living at my house. Please donate cash for food :'(


End file.
